Encountering the Dragon Child
by topaz3
Summary: Natsu was annoyed that he decided to go on a solo job. He meets someone with a sad past. A friendship was born. Realization came. Oc and mentions of death and other ocs.
1. Chapter 1

**'A monster tormenting our village. Please help. Reward: 500,000 jewel.'**

That's what the request said. Natsu was in the forest where the 'monster' is supposed to be. So far there is no monster. He was about to go back and ask the villagers until he picked up a scent and felt a huge magic power. But it was different...

He was then snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a gush of wind came in. He dodged to see a figure in a crimson cloak. The person had a hood so the only thing he can see was the mouth and a crimson eye on its left eye. Looking down he could tell it was a woman or a girl in armor heeled boots. A deep red color.

"What the hell do you want?", the girl said.

"Stop terrorizing this village!", Natsu yelled.

"What!?"

"If you don't, then I'll make sure you will!", Natsu yelled.

"So you want to fight me?", she asked.

"YES!", He yelled.

"Fine, and you can call me Crimson", She said as she took a fighting stance.

"Yosh!", Natsu said as he began to charge at her.

As soon as he charged at her she slid out and Natsu ended up missing. Her eye turned green all of a sudden. She then tried to kick Natsu but he thankfully dodged. He then felt something leaking on his waist. One miss and he was cut.

"If you noticed that my eye color changed, that is somewhat of my ability.", Crimson said "the eye color represents an element I use. That one was wind...

Great. Who knows how many elemental spells she has. If she uses wind, then she's using speed. He has to use combat since he knows that using his fire won't work. His thoughts were then again interrupted by getting punched in the face. She had a great advantage of wining but she can't keep it up for long. She then had to change her eye color to brown.

" **Chikyu-en!** ", Crimson yelled as she blew a brown flame from her mouth.

It hurt a lot for him. He couldn't even eat it. He stood up quickly, since she doesn't have any speed advantage he can now use his magic.

" **Fire dragon's roar!** "

He used it to his full advantage.

" **Fire dragon's crushing fang!"**

he was sure he can defeat her.

But he was wrong. She was in a blocking position and not one scratch was on her nor her cape. She was looking bored.

"Look, I'm exhausted and I really want to be left alone", she said.

He was damn pissed that this girl was mocking her. He then pulled all of his fire on her and his secret art. He stood there looking at his hard work. He was going to go back but he then heard a crack in the fire.

"So...you think you can break me so easily?"

He turned to see the girl. Her cloak was burned off revealing her body that was mostly covered in armor. Her torso was covered with a chest plate small enough to cover her chest. She was wearing battle shorts that were covered by a thin white cloth. She had long brown hair that reached mid thigh and had crimson eyes but one was covered by a claw scratch that a monster must have made. The most noticeable thing was that she had horns, a lizard like tail and dragon like wings. Scales were all over her body and some on her frame, they were all a deep red.

Crimson.

"Never take me lightly", she muttered.

She then spead out her claws and dashed through Natsu. But he couldn't move. Could it be for what she just did?

"A move where it stuns your heart and makes you unable to move for a little bit", Crimson muttered.

"Oh eight-headed dragon", she said as she took a performance stance "you are at my mercy for I am your tamer. Give me your strength and your power. And arise..."

" ** _Orochi no 8 sodaina hono!_** _", she yelled before she blew 8 different colored flames were towards Natsu._

 _~%~%~%~%~%~%~%_

 _"Hey moron, wake up."_

 _Natsu woke up to see the girl but she did not have the dragon features. He realized that he just lost to this girl._

 _"If you're wondering where are your wounds I used my healing flames...", Crimson said._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Never mind...", she sighed._

 _She then decided to sit down next to him._

 _"Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me but I really want to be left alone...", Crimson said._

 _"Then what about the people you were bothering?", Natsu asked._

 _"I was going to buy some food but as soon as they saw my hybrid form they freaked out and ran away. I tried going to human form but they recognized me.", She explained._

 _"Oh yeah, what was that about?"_

"Long story, my great-great-great-great grandmother fell in love with an evil Dragon. She found him injured and all of his brothers were beheaded except the fire dragon, he was an eight headed dragon. She changed his heart and she wanted a baby with him. She asked help and the ingredients for the potion was rather gory a little. The village people found out that about her harboring their tormentor and pregnant with his child. They tried to kill her but the dragon was very loyal to her and went to save her. He died an ultimate sacrifice and she died by childbirth. The baby was spared. And each child in my family that inherit his crimson eyes mean that they're the next spawn...", she explained.

For once Natsu actually listened.

"They thought we were monsters. I didn't want to see what I would look like. I didn't want them to be scared. I left everyone. Even my friends and cousin...", she drifted off.

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"What did you do to make them scared?"

"I unleashed my full power to save them...but I knew that they were scared..."

"So?"

"What?"

"You did what you had to do but you saved them right? They wouldn't be scared if they are your friends either. And I think they are really worried about you. And they might get angry at you..."

"...I see. I know what I'm going to do..."

"What's that?"

"I'm going back home. There is still a war there and I won't cower down. They need me..."

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes", Crimson said as she stood up "this was a great battle...thanks"

"Your welcome", Natsu said as he stood up as well.

"By the way, Crimson is one of my aliases. My real name is Ritsu Tachibana"

"Well I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Well I'll still call you moron. Bye"

"Meh, see ya"

The both left in different directions. Ritsu won't forget about him and neither will Natsu. She won't back out anymore and she won't let them down anymore.

'Don't worry', Ritsu thought 'I'm coming everyone. Ayame I will help you too!'

She then summoned a portal back to her home world. Where everyone needs her.


	2. Chapter 2

She can't give up. She came so far, she almost saved everyone but the she-demon was stronger than she last defeated her. She left for a long time and finally came back. As she laid on the infirmary she can't just act like a weakling. They need her. And this time...she's the one that will finish it.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Natsu was about to fight Gray when he felt a certain person's power. It's her. What was she doing? It's off the charts.

"Natsu, something wrong?", happy asked.

"..."

"I think something's wrong with him...", Lucy said.

"What's that on your scarf?", Gray pointed out.

It was a black collar with a cross pendant. Everyone then thought who would be swift enough to grab his scarf? The words written across the pendant.

' _Ritsu Tachibana_ '

"Oh no", Natsu muttered "she's going to do it..."

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Her mind was clouded. All she knows was that she turned into a dragon and she had to kill this albino demon. She managed to knock her back far enough to gain a few minutes.

"Ritsu...?"

She looked to see a girl with long and very blonde hair with turquoise eyes. She was wearing a pink and pale rose colored kimono that had two thigh length slits, long socks and sandals. She was looking at her very worried.

"Ritsu, are you still in there? On our side? Please..."

Ayame...her little cousin. Even though they are the same age. She used one of her giant claws to nudge her head side to side.

 _Moron..._

Her face showed happiness. Ritsu then turned to face the demon that she is fighting. She will fight while her string starts to break.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Natsu can see what's happening. Ritsu had just turned into a dragon. It must've been something Ritsu did with the necklace. He can also feel Ritsu's life force starting to slowly fade away. Everyone was questioning on why he was staring at nothing. After a while Natsu decided that he should explain what is going on.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%

"How!? I thought that hit would end you!"

"I'm...the one who decides my end!", Ritsu yelled while spewing fire at the demon.

Everyone was watching her, she won't fail them. She knew what she has to do. It became clear for her...

%~%~%~%~%~%~%

After explaining how he met Ritsu and how he can see her point of view in her battle everyone was silent and praying for the dragon girl to win the war. But they know that what she's going to do will come at a price. Natsu can feel a pierce in her. But the next thing that happened was so tragic. Natsu fell to his knees...

"No...", he muttered.

Everyone was asking what had happened.

"She's going to die..."

%~%~%~%~%~%~%

 _I'm sorry...everyone...looks like I won't come back...after all..._

She couldn't see anything anymore, she used up a lot of her power. She was back to human. Her cousin was trying to tell her to stay awake. She knows that she is going to die but her cousin won't accept it. They both lost so many. She can hear the silent crying from her cousin. She can at least see them again in heaven. She tried to bring her hand to her cousin's cheek but she couldn't see but at least she can feel her energy. She was starting to fade. She said her last breath.

"Don't cry you moron...you're too big to cry..."

She went limp.

"RITSUUUU!"

%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Everyone was in shock. The guild felt extremely sad. Even though they haven't met the girl but what they heard was very saddening. Now that Natsu said that she had just put out her final breath, it was so tragic... they felt that she had died as a hero and she will never see her life be fully fulfilled. Not soon after they heard a thud.

Natsu had passed out.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Ritsu was all alone. She was a kid again. Her parents and friends have left her all alone. She was crying so much. She heard footsteps but she kept on crying.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Natsu found himself in a room full of darkness. He didn't know where he was, but he heard crying. He walked to it only to find a little girl in a plain white dress. She had choppy brown short hair. He felt like he knows her. She was sitting hunched over and crying covering her face. He then asked.

"Hey..."

He saw crimson eyes.

Ritsu.

"Ritsu!", Natsu yelled running to her.

"Natsu...?", Ritsu said "are you dead?"

"Huh!?"

"This is the limbo between life and death. You have two choices", a voice said "either live on or meet your end."

"Who's that?", Natsu asked.

"A...friend of mine", Ritsu said.

"Anyway, Ritsu please come back. Everyone misses you, your cousin, everyone. What about your parents? They wouldn't want you to leave everyone", Natsu said.

"But..."

"I even want to see you too. I consider you like my sister or something close to that", he said.

"...arigato Natsu", Ritsu said standing up.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Ritsu woke up smelling something sweet. She was surrounded by flowers and saw her cousin crying at her. Feeling very annoyed she acted like her old self.

"Stop crying Ayame your 17"

She thien found herself in a hug. She knew that she was home, with everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Ritsu was last heard. Natsu was always talking about Ritsu and how cool she was. He gained a great respect for her.

The young dragon child was also thinking about her friend, he had faith that she won't shut herself in and protect those she holds dear. She was now back at school. Everyone celebrated her return after she ended her battle with the albino demon Maria. The magic world was relaxing even though it was only for a little bit. She also found out that her school ID was caught on his scarf which explained how he was in her subconscious. It was charmed for her to feel a bond be broken or starting to cut off. She asked for it so no one will die on her watch.

She wanted to see that moron again. He was still a good friend to her.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

The guild was like it always was. Natsu only talked about his fight with her. Everyone saw it coming when he explained that he lost. Somehow one question was a huge explanation.

"What does she look like?"

Natsu was talking so much into the fight that he only said her alias and real name.

It took a moment to explain, "Ritsu is really beautiful, she can pretty much rival Erza and Mira. She has really long brown hair, crimson eyes and her skin was kinda pale. Her right eye had this huge monster scratch and long eyelashes. Her armor was almost like Erza's and she was pretty smart. I'm glad she's still alive..."

Erza found her interest in this girl when her name was mentioned.

"Hey Natsu, how come you care so much about her?", Wendy asked "you've only met her twice..."

"...Even though we've only met for the first time I considered her a friend and she wasn't all that bad. Sure she has a habit of calling me a moron or choosing to be mean. But she told me that it was called tough love. Now that I mentioned it I saw her cousin too. She had complete faith in her and she really cared about her a lot. I didn't really get to see a lot of people though, it was cut off after she woke up...", Natsu explained and then went a little off topic.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%

"Miss Tachibana, since you have done so much for us I wil ask you if we take some of us to the place you were in."

Ritsu then looked at her principal in shock. Her principal then smiled a little wider.

"Don't think that I didn't see any of that Ritsu", her principal smirked "I watch over a lot of dimensions..."

"So you...", Ritsu trailed off.

"Yes. Some of us would like to thank the dragon slayer boy"

"..."

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

The guild was doing its normal business until a very beautiful woman with long straight black hair with bangs and two strands of hair on her frame with ocean blue eyes donned in a matching kimono and carrying a unique staff came walking towards Natsu.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel", the woman smiled ignoring the men staring at her with hearts on their eyes.

"Yeah...", Natsu trailed off.

"My name is Yao or Hapiyaku Bikuni", she bowed "one of my students is Ritsu Tachibana."

"Eh!?", everyone gasped/yelled.

"RITSU IS HERE!?", Natsu asked.

"Why won't you find out for yourself?", a voice said.

Everyone turned to look at shadowed figures. Six figures including a dog figure.

One stepped in. She had very yellow hair that had a little ponytail on the back and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a knee length pink kimono with a very light lavender accessories and it had a thigh length slit on each side. She had a turquoise collar with a cross pendant. She was wearing black short shorts with mid thigh white socks and gold sandals. She was smiling,"I'm Ayame Tachibana, nice to meet you!"

The next person had semi spiky grey hair and black eyes. He looked young despite his hair color. He had a white shirt with a grey and gold vest, a yellow scarf, dark grey pants and dark brown boots. His expression showed that he didn't care much,"Blake Purachina."

The next person was a girl with a...busty figure. She has honeydew hair tied up in a ponytail with two long hair strands that covers her frame and silver eyes. Her clothes were the about same colors as the boy. She had a dark grey tube top that has a hole cut almost revealing her breasts with a fishnet design, cool grey short shorts, white mid thigh stockings and black wedges. She bowed and introduce herself, "Nice to meet you, my name is Shiruba Kage but you can call me 'Shiru if you like."

The next person was another girl that had a cocky smile. She has a curly ponytail with one visible strand on the left and right. She was wearing a white and red jacket with a red crop top underneath, red short shorts with a long orange-yellow sash tied around and black knee high boots with three white ribbons on the left boot going lower. She smirked, "Mari Fuujin, nice to meet ya."

The last one was Ritsu, but she looked different. She had a strapped crimson crop top, a yellow scarf, maroon short shorts with a golden yellow sash tied around, brown boots, and on her back two sword holders. Her hair was covering her scarred eye and was tied on a ponytail. She had a headband across her forehead with a unique flower and the last of the ribbon was following down her ponytail. She showed a small smile, "I'm Ritsu Tachibana, nice to see you again Natsu."

"Arf!", said a black dog with strange purple eyes.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

"So is it true your half dragon?"

"How old are you?"

"How many elements can you use? And what are they?"

"Hold on", Ritsu sighed "yes I'm half dragon, it's from my dad's side. I'm 17 if you're wondering and I have a boyfriend. I have 8 elements: earth, water, fire, wind, lighting, darkness, light and poison."

Everyone was crowding around Ritsu while the other newcomers watched. Erza was studying to see if Ritsu was really beautiful as Natsu said.

"I never imagined that someone like him would convince Ritsu to come back", Mari gestured to Natsu.

"Well it's not like she was going to hide forever anyway", Shiru said "at least she came back before we were dead..."

"I'm glad she came back", Ayame chirpped "it was really lonely."

"Oh", Ritsu said "I need my school ID back. It was caught on your scarf."

"Oh yeah", Natsu said while giving her collar back "here"

"I'd like to say thank you", Ritsu said "we need to go back soon..."

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

"Bye!"

"No matter what we won't forget about you!"

"No matter how far apart we will always be friends!"

"This might not be the last time!"

"No matter how or what the red string of fate will always be connected!"

Everyone said their goodbyes. Natsu looked at what Ritsu gave him: a black collar with the fairy tail logo dangling.

Even though how far apart they were, friendships never die and bonds will always be connected.

 **The end**.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all!

I decided to make a sequel for you guys! I'm going to make two actually.

 **The Dragon Child and The GMG**

 **Akuma no kens vs. Tartaros(can't spell it wright)**

There will be brother-sister bonding and Ritsu going berserk. You will all face her wrath for you won't know what will happen if you anger a chained dragon. But I can't decide if I should kick off the B team or replace some of them. So here will be the candidates for the team.

 **Ritsu**

 **Blake**

 **Ayame**

 **Mari**

 **Shiruba (Shiru)**

 **Yokuro(newcomer)**

 **Bikuni**

or should I put them in a guild? I really want a moment with Lucy and Ritsu after the battle with Flare, Ritsu saying to leave it to her. If a guild, then I'll put Ritsu in Fairy tail and the rest in a new guild. I will have to put more people...

Anyway, cut off or new guild?

Bye!


End file.
